Conventional gas turbine engines discharge combustion gasses from a combustor to a transition which directs the combustion gasses to the first stage of the turbine. The combustion gasses inside the transition are traveling faster than the pressurized air outside of the transition. This creates a relatively low pressure inside the transition compared to outside the transition. This pressure difference generates a mechanical load which the transition must bear. These mechanical loads must be borne at the same time the transition bears the thermal loads created by the hot combustion gasses inside the transition and the relatively cooler air outside the transition. Some new transition technologies are increasing combustion gas speeds and consequently creating a need for gas turbine engine component structures that can withstand greater mechanical loads while also handling greater thermal loads.